Cache/In support of rumsod
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3474.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 04:14:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. In support of rumsod Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » In support of rumsod « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: In support of rumsod (Read 746 times) Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 In support of rumsod « on: January 31, 2016, 08:35:54 PM » I believe that we need to thank rumsod for these wonderful new features and show solidarity by hoisting the "thank you rumsod flag" rather than the distasteful "fuck you rumsod flag" http://i.imgur.com/ZjfY7cs.png THANK YOU RUMSOD Logged Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #1 on: January 31, 2016, 08:37:18 PM » >sucking cuck dick Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino MoneyBags Newbie Offline 15 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #2 on: January 31, 2016, 08:37:55 PM » No Logged Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #3 on: January 31, 2016, 08:38:05 PM » Quote from: Akiravo on January 31, 2016, 08:37:18 PM >sucking cuck dick THANK YOU SIR MAY I HAVE ANOTHER Logged Akiravo Full Member Offline 119 Personal Text Ex-Third Officer at UOHN Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #4 on: January 31, 2016, 08:42:23 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on January 31, 2016, 08:38:05 PM THANK YOU SIR MAY I HAVE ANOTHER Ebin Logged >BLOC Nation- San Palomino Lon Dyo Guest Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #5 on: January 31, 2016, 08:43:28 PM » JUST Logged Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #6 on: January 31, 2016, 08:43:56 PM » Quote from: Lon Dyo on January 31, 2016, 08:43:28 PM JUST RUM Logged Lon Dyo Guest Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #7 on: January 31, 2016, 08:46:08 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on January 31, 2016, 08:43:56 PM RUM FUCK Logged Gemima Hero Member Offline 1040 Personal Text why tho Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #8 on: January 31, 2016, 08:47:14 PM » Quote from: Lon Dyo on January 31, 2016, 08:46:08 PM FUCK MY Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 496 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #9 on: January 31, 2016, 08:49:30 PM » Quote from: Gemima on January 31, 2016, 08:47:14 PM MY THANK Logged Lon Dyo Guest Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #10 on: January 31, 2016, 08:50:21 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on January 31, 2016, 08:49:30 PM THANK BA'AL Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #11 on: January 31, 2016, 09:03:26 PM » Quote from: Lon Dyo on January 31, 2016, 08:50:21 PM BA'AL You haven't earned the right to Thank Ba'al. kill yourself Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Lon Dyo Guest Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #12 on: January 31, 2016, 09:04:03 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on January 31, 2016, 09:03:26 PM You haven't earned the right to Thank Ba'al. kill yourself You're a cuck. Logged Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #13 on: January 31, 2016, 09:47:10 PM » #blocgetschemo2016 Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #14 on: January 31, 2016, 09:52:57 PM » Quote from: Lon Dyo on January 31, 2016, 08:50:21 PM BA'AL ALL HAIL BA'AL! GLORY TO THE SGA!! On topic though, I love the idea Rumsod. The game will finally get regular, and interesting updates. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » In support of rumsod SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3474.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 08:26:00 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. In support of rumsod Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » In support of rumsod « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: In support of rumsod (Read 753 times) SonnyJack Full Member Offline 157 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #15 on: January 31, 2016, 10:15:38 PM » Logged Nigel Sheldon Newbie Offline 14 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #16 on: January 31, 2016, 10:17:50 PM » I prefer my thank you rumsod avatar instead Logged Original fresh prince to the throne of Innawoods. Great spiritual leader of the Innabush chapter. Feared by both walky talky skinny stalkys and cumsock. Hironia Newbie Offline 22 Personal Text A curious person, a scientist! Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #17 on: January 31, 2016, 10:21:17 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on January 31, 2016, 09:47:10 PM #blocgetschemo2016 you're a bit unstable, aren't ya? Logged General Lookout of the Socialist Republic of North Yemen: http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=154 Nigel Sheldon Newbie Offline 14 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #18 on: January 31, 2016, 10:21:59 PM » Quote from: Zorn on January 31, 2016, 09:52:57 PM ALL HAIL BA'AL! GLORY TO THE SGA!! On topic though, I love the idea Rumsod. The game will finally get regular, and interesting updates. Thank you rumsod and praise baal Logged Original fresh prince to the throne of Innawoods. Great spiritual leader of the Innabush chapter. Feared by both walky talky skinny stalkys and cumsock. Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 497 Re: In support of rumsod « Reply #19 on: January 31, 2016, 11:49:05 PM » Quote from: Nigel Sheldon on January 31, 2016, 10:17:50 PM I prefer my thank you rumsod avatar instead I'm glad you have taken the initiative to spread the divine image of rum sod in his true form tbh. can i subscribe you use it for 6 dollars a month or is it in creative commons? Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » In support of rumsod SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2